Bakura Ryou
| english = }} Ryo Bakura, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga. Yami Bakura (Dark Bakura) is his other self, released from the power of the Millennium Ring. The two rarely directly converse. Unlike the relationship between Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura is a malignant entity, and has a separate mind, despite he and Bakura being the same person, and he completely suppresses the Good Bakura's soul when he takes over. Design Bakura's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. In the Duelist Kingdom arc he wears a white wool sweater and green undershirt. His usual outfit in following seasons consists of a blue opened shirt over a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt. His white hair is pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back. He wears the Millennium Ring on a lace around his neck. Bakura also had a PIMED OUT CAR!!!! Biography Monster World Bakura meets Yugi and his friends Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda, and Anzu Mazaki when he is transferred to Domino High School. Bakura tells his new friends that he has a love for games of all types, particularly the RPG "Monster World". However for some mysterious reason that he can not explain, everyone who has played with him has fallen into a coma. This is the main reason he transfers schools so often. When Yugi allowed him to hold the Millennium Puzzle, Bakura felt a sharp pain in his chest (later revealed to be the Millennium Ring). That night, Bakura is busy writing a letter to his sister, Amane (who had earlier died in a traffic accident), a voice announces that he is its new host. Bakura looks down in horror to find that the sharp points of the Millennium Ring are jabbing into his skin. This voice is Dark Bakura, a 3,000 year old ancient spirit from Egypt (Yami Bakura is a 5,000 year old spirit in the English anime), who has his sights set on acquiring the Millennium Puzzle. It also reveals that it has been the one responsible for his friends comas sealing their souls within Bakura's game pieces, twisting Bakura's unconscious desire to be able to play games with his friends forever. Dark Bakura sets up a miniature Monster World game, and the next day invites his friends to play (in the Toei anime, Miho Nosaka is also invited). Each of the group picks a type of monster they wish to play as, and Bakura seals them inside miniatures of their selected monsters. Yugi becomes a monster tamer, Jonouchi a warrior, Hiroto a magic gunman and Anzu as a magician. In the Toei anime Miho becomes a gypsy. With everyone else's souls sealed in minitures, Dark Yugi (occuping Yugi's body) challenges Dark Bakura to free his friends. The good personality managed to emerge during the RPG, taking control of the body's left hand. The good Bakura intentionally fumbled several critical dice rolls, giving Atemu an edge in the game. Once he realized this, Dark Bakura impaled his good self's controlled hand on a tower spire of the game board's castle, laughing madly. However, good Bakura would not be defeated and sealed his soul into a pair of possessed dice. He caused the dice to shatter, effectively ending the game and killing himself in the process. The good Bakura is dead when Dark Yugi reaches him. His avatar in the RPG is still animated, and White Mage Bakura uses his power as a level 13 mage to bring Bakura back to life. When doing this, his other self was placed back together with him. Duelist Kingdom Bakura makes his first appearance in the second anime series while on the cruise ship to Duelist Kingdom. Bakura was not selected by Maximillion Pegasus to be an official duelist in the tournament, and thus did not posses a Dueling Gauntlet and two star chips, which were required for entry onto the ship. In the manga, Bakura went on the boat with Yugi and his friends. In the anime, Bakura first makes contact with the group when he confronts them on the island, although he is seen by Téa Gardner a few times prior to this, however she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. In the anime, Yami Bakura traps Yugi Muto, his friends and the good Bakura into their favorite Duel Monster cards, leaving Yami Yugi to save his friends lives. This is the anime's outlook on the first series anime and manga's Monster World RPG story arch. To further support this, the cards each member inhabits are similar to that of which they inhabited in the RPG. When defeated, Yami Yugi sent Yami Bakura to the Graveyard. During the Yugi and Joey's Duel against The Paradox Brothers, Bakura found out that Yami Bakura was his evil self, as he was told this by Yami Bakura. Bakura stayed with the group up until Yugi's defeat of Maximillion Pegasus. After which Yami Bakura challenges Pegasus to another Shadow Game, and defeats him, taking his Millennium Eye. Battle City Bakura is stabbed in the arm by Yami Bakura as part of Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar's plan to get the trust of Yugi. Ryo doesn't know how he got the injury, but Marik helps him out, winning the trust of Yugi's friends. Although Yami Bakura manages to collect a Duel Disk and the required number of Locator Cards to enter the finals, Ryo tells his friends that he aquired them himself, but doesn't go into details on how he got them. Yugi is shocked that Bakura is still hanging onto the Ring. Yami Bakura faces Yugi in the quarter finals and narrowly loses. But to avoid defeat Marik orders Yami Bakura to let Ryo take control. With Ryo, weaker than Yami Bakura and still injured from the stab, Yugi's last attack would cause a critical injury to Bakura. Yami Bakura refuses to take the risk, as he needs Ryo Bakura to survive. He retakes control and lets Yugi attack him. Bakura is left in a coma and the Ring is lost in the Duel, but was returned by Téa being controlled. Marik in Téa's body insists on Bakura's assistance. An evil self of Marik had gained control of his body. Yami Bakura challenged what was now Marik, and ultimately lost. The Ring then fell into the hands of Yami Marik, and eventually ends up in the hands of Yugi after Yugi defeats Marik. Bakura wakes from his coma after Yugi defeats Marik. Millennium World In the Millennium World Yami Bakura takes the Millennium Ring back from Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, who mistakenly took Yugi's Millennium Items while trying to steal his Egyptian God Cards. Soon after Yami Bakura engages in a Dark RPG which recreated the events of Yami Yugi's own life. After Yami Bakura ventures to the Memory World through the Dark RPG, Ryo is finally free from his control following the destruction of Zorc and the subsequent destruction of Yami Bakura due to the fact that Yami Bakura merged his spirit with Zorc's in the past therefore when Zorc was destroyed, so was Yami Bakura because his spirit would no longer exist in the present time. To clarify, during the Dark RPG, Yami Bakura transferred his spirit and Yami Yugi's to their Millennium World counterparts, therefore Yami Bakura became one with Zorc which is why he was destroyed when Zorc was. Ryo Bakura is last seen among the spectators in the final battle between Yugi and Atem. Voice/Mannerisms In the original Japanese version, Bakura has a polite speaking matter, using many honorifics for others. The evil half however, uses them for only himself and none others, going as far as to refer to himself as ore-sama (ore = a tough word for "I", -sama = a very high honorific suffix). The evil half goes as far as to disrespect his opponents by calling them temee (a very offensive way of saying "you"). Reflecting this, Bakura in the English anime has an English accent, as does his evil self. In the Singaporean dub, Bakura speaks with a Southern American accent. Deck During Duelist Kingdom, Bakura's Deck is based on disrupting, or breaking his opponent's strategies through various cards including "White Magical Hat", "Morphing Jar" and Bakura's favorite card "Change of Heart". Bakura has an Occult Deck during Battle City, focusing on the darker side of the occult by making extensive use of Fiends. The signature card of this Deck is "Dark Necrofear". Using "Dark Necrofear" with "Dark Sanctuary", "The Dark Door" and "Dark Spirit of the Silent" he had total control over opposing monsters while "Destiny Board" gathers "Spirit Messages" to declare an automatic win. Although only Yami Bakura was shown using the Occult Deck, Ryo claimed to be fond of grotesque cards and that he a had a pretty good Occult Deck. One of Bakura's cards is unnamed. It is unknown if it is a Monster, Spell or Trap. Bakura, Ryo